


Anatomical Supplication

by by_veidt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Kylo Ren, Classic Kylux, Clothing, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Erotic dreaming, Every Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Dream Sharing, French Kissing, Gloves, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Love/Hate, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Prostate Massage, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, The Force, Throne Sex, Top Armitage Hux, blowjob, breaking stuff, kylux trash, whatever the hell that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_veidt/pseuds/by_veidt
Summary: Kylo is feeling the stress of being Supreme Leader and it's manifesting in ways he can't control; Hux makes his own attempt to alleviate Kylo's tension and get himself some sleep.(Rollin' around in all this trash.)





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Do you think you got him?"  
> A take on their relationship and their sentiments towards each other. Some things are just inevitable.  
> I think this is the first fic I've done of a popular pairing, and I'm excited. And I'm really excited about the Kylux trash, and I'm going to be a part of it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Future chapters to come.  
> And I'm a slut for comments. Seriously. They give me life.

The General awoke with a start, heart thrumming in his chest as he took in shaking breaths and sat up in his bed. There was a fine layer of sweat over his skin that he could feel in the cool air of the room, bringing his palm over his forehead and he scolded himself, a mild disgust rising at the memory of his dream—liplocked with Kylo Ren, rutting against each other on his bed, leather clad fingers mussing his hair. He gave a quick shake of his head to dispel the memory, lip curling up—there was a lot of tension lately, many soldiers lost to the Resistance. Perhaps it was just an attraction to the power—why was he trying to justify this? It was just a dream. He fell back onto the bed with an agitated sigh, turning towards his clock. It was an hour until first alarm. He shook his head and rolled his eyes; no point in going back to sleep. He wasn't looking forward to the day.

\--- 

Kylo had passed across the command room, eyes catching the General's for only a moment—typically much more incriminating, but that was fine with Hux given the memory that flared up at the sight of the man.

Throughout the planning meeting, Hux could feel the attentive flicker of Kylo's eyes up on him and away, and it was driving him mad. Enough to the point of catching the next look with a hard one and a sharp glare that could have cut through the hull. Kylo's shoulder pulled forward more to square himself up with the other at the challenge, but relinquished it for the preservation of the Resistance destruction plan, averting his gaze soon after with an inaudible huff. General Hux certainly had an expert ability to vex him in a moment's time, but he was valuable, whether Kylo always appreciated that or not, and they both knew it.

It wasn't until after the meeting that Hux had realized what that odd sensation was during. He had dismissed it as a rough night of sleep, but it was Kylo pulling at his mind, sensing his intention, gleaning, and he didn't like it. The other had dismissed himself already, so the hunt was on around the ship, though he thought he knew where to find him.

He let himself in to the throne room, pacing hard across the sleek, obsidian surface, hearing his steps echo off the walls and nothing else. He wasn't in here, or if he was he was hiding well.

Kylo stood, motionless, in General Hux's private quarters. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, savoring the too clean scent of aftershave mingling with the almost undetectable scent of the General. It arose a blush in to Ren's neck and cheeks, and a quick flash of arousal. He didn't want to be like this, to feel this way, but General Hux had been plaguing his thoughts, waking and otherwise, a carnal craving for the man, his skin, his taste, and desperation for release at his hand. It had become so dissatisfying to just pleasure himself to the thought of the General's hands on him, and he had tried to fight it, fight his attraction, but it was a maelstrom in his senses constantly—seeing him, hearing him, smelling him, knowing he was near and so readily accessible if only in a physical sense. He could probably have anyone on the ship; why did it have to be Hux. Because he wanted his sternness, his hard demeanor, his insufferable pride, his fearless ego, those piercing and deep gray-green eyes, that war-torn and steeled power—he stopped himself. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around and felt a twinge of embarrassment.

He stepped swiftly out of the room, pacing down the hall without so much of a pause in transition, sensing the other near, but not in enough time to evade him. They nearly collided in a corridor cross section, Kylo patently ignoring the other as he walked with his gaze drawn down and brow knit contemplatively.

Hux stuttered in his step, turning towards the other with a narrowing of the eyes at his lack of acknowledgment. “Supreme Leader,” he started venomously, indignation rising. Kylo stopped, completely unmoving as they both stood in the hallway. And it was then Hux realized he didn't even know what he was going to say. That he had had a sexually suggestive dream about the man who may know nothing about it and Hux may have read to much in to at the meeting?

“What is it, General?” Kylo's voice seemed normal—distant and possibly annoyed, but normal.

“Nothing, nevermind,” he could feel himself nearly spit as he turned and walked away. Kylo felt the corners of his lips curl up just slightly, gaze drawing forward, and he wondered less now if the General had shared the same dream with him.

 ---

It was the third dream within a week, and Hux sat up with more indignation than anything else. He was tired of waking up unexpectedly sweat and horny, and it was trying his nerve. And he was feeling increasingly powerless against it when he couldn't bring himself to bring it up to Kylo Ren in the infrequent passings he did have with the man. He had never been so grateful and put-out of his lack of presence, but it was clearly becoming a problem for the two of them, and one that needed to find resolve. He looked over at his clock, noticing something odd and squinting in the low light. His commendation drawer was very slightly displaced, and he hadn't opened it in weeks. His gaze leveled with the far wall, closing his eyes in abject annoyance.

\--- 

Kylo stood in Hux's quarters, staring at his bed, focus distant as he tried to rid himself of the sensation that quelled at the sight of the General's possessions. He stepped closer to his dress uniform, taking a sleeve slowly between his fingers and lifting it up, dropping it shortly after to remove his glove before hesitantly grabbing it again, thumb running curiously over the texture of the fabric. He paused several times as he drew the sleeve end up to his face, brushing the fabric over his cheek and inhaling deeply—it was never going to be good enough.

“Is there something I can help you with, Supreme Leader?” came the bitter and indignant snap of Hux's voice in the room—how did he not hear the door open?

Kylo's body stiffened very slightly, lowering the sleeve and turning his head back slightly in acknowledgment. He turned fully, raising his hand up to the other, but as he opened his mouth, Hux apprehended his wrist, drawn closer as Ren drew it back in an attempt at freedom.

“No, you're not pulling that nonsense on me,” Hux demanded as he struggled with the other over his wrist for a moment longer before his feet lifted from the ground. He released his grip on the other to draw the small dagger from his sleeve, hand shaking as he fought for control over his appendage, point of the monomolecular weapon aimed at the other.

Kylo's eyes narrowed slightly, letting the General fall to his feet, blade still threatening as they stood each other down. “What are you going to do with that, General?” Ren's tone was level, laced with amusement and exhaustion.

“Teach you your place...but I suppose you would like that, wouldn't you?”

Kylo felt himself recoil just slightly and cursed himself for it. “I'm not sure I know what you mean.” He could feel the heat creep up his neck and tried to will it away.

“You know exactly what I mean. You and your lascivious thoughts torment my non-waking existence—I don't know what you need to do to fix it, but I would appreciate it if you would focus your attention on its resolution.”

“I've been trying,” Kylo replied distantly, averting his gaze. Hux replaced his weapon, straightening his sleeves before running his hand through his hair to make sure it hadn't fallen too far out of place. “I can fix this,” he offered, distantly, dejectedly.

“Can it be 'fixed' outside of my room then?”

Kylo didn't look at him, just left, moving the General out of the way as he did, stride never faltering and not a word spoken. Hux's eyes followed him as he left, lips pursing momentarily in thought—this was going to be a problem.

 ---

Kylo's stride was wide, but Hux's was faster, quickly catching up to the other over the reflective surface of the great throne room. Kylo turned, venom in his eyes that quickly melted to shock and uncertainty when the General's hands balled into his uniform jacket, drawing him in with a hot mouth sealed fervently over Kylo's quickening pulse, teeth quick to follow to break his concentration just before he tossed the younger to the ground, Ren catching himself with a pulse before hitting the floor, suspending the General in mid movement as he descended on the other. “We both know we are out of options—just let me help you.”

“I have it under control.”

“You're a terrible liar,” Hux scowled. “At least ever since you tried to blame Snoke's death on that girl.” Kylo's expression softened, turning inward as he tried to hide any tell. “That's right. I knew the moment that stupid lie came out of your mouth. And I know your power, Kylo Ren. I know what you must go through to try and control it, control this ship, this Order. Let me absolve you of some. It doesn't have to be your fight alone.”

Kylo's eyes flickered between each of Hux's, lowering him slowly until the General was supporting his own weight over the other. “I guarantee I am equally qualified in this position as my title.” The smirk that carved his lips caught in the low glare off the floor, and Ren hoped Hux was having a harder time seeing the heat that rose into his cheeks, his collar suddenly too warm.

Hux took in a deep breath, calming as he faced down the prospect before him, trying to convince himself that the reward was well worth the effort and discomfort. Ren was certainly not on the top of the General's list for potential bed mates; his attitude was dissuading to name several points of irritation, but at least the man was easy to look at, and better under the hand. And all of that raw power—he could practically feel it thrum under his palm as it laid over Kylo's chest. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad at it seemed. “Have you done this before?” Hux almost whispered, voice low as he ran his hand up the other, trying to soothe the apprehensive tremble in him.

“Of course I have,” he nearly spat, insulted by the insinuation, but it wasn't entirely true. He knew exactly to what Hux was referring, and that he hadn't. It seemed degrading, and the knowing look in the General's eyes reflected the Force-wielder's concern.

“I meant what you've dreamt of,” Hux responded flatly, affect matching, hand stroking back down and further down to the man's thigh.

There was a pause as Kylo thought, the General's gaze sharp and interrogating. “Don't lie to me, Kylo Ren,” Hux interjected, fingers gripping tight near the curve of the other's ass. Ren's body went tense, turning his head in apprehension disguised as conceit. “Then this will be a particular kind of fun,” the General remarked, expression somewhere between a sneer and patronizing smile. And for a moment he reconsidered—this was going to be more trouble than he had anticipated. He had at least assumed with the vividness of some of the dreams the man had at least had the experience. There was a tightness that bubbled up in his stomach, but it wasn't anxiety, but giddyness—he was going to be the first to truly and properly fuck Kylo Ren, their Supreme Leader, Lord of Darkness.

General Hux's hand circled around the man's thigh again, leather-clad fingertips dipping under the part in Ren's robe, trailing over the firm form that strained under his uniform, earning a pulse under his palm and a jerk of the man's hips. “That didn't take long,” he teased, palm pressing flat down against the hard length of the man, drawing a resisted sound though clenched teeth. “Don't be coy now; you're already on your back,” he lilted, teeth bared in a falsely joyous smile—condescension. His hand tightened around Ren's cock, thumb stroking along the underside through the thick layers, ruining Ren's chance for any retort. Kylo's lips parted in a reserved gasp, and it felt so deliciously wrong, but the General's hands on him were a dream, and more now.

Hux could see the flush rising in the other, a wicked smirk narrowing his gaze as he watched the other's breath quicken just slightly, body shifting under his touch, and it delighted him more than he thought possible. He would see this man crumble between his fingers. He squeezed, the man's groin throbbing in response and body tightening again. “You could at least act like this isn't your first time,” Hux droned—if it weren't for the shifts in the man's body, he might as well be molesting a corpse, and he didn't much enjoy the feeling.

Kylo's gaze found the other's, unfortunately unable to hide the doey gleam they took in the low light—it wasn't that he didn't want to assert himself, but he didn't want to admit to himself and certainly not General Hux that he felt trepidation, and, god forbid, fear. “I am, after all, doing this for your benefit,” he continued complacently, grip tightening again.

“You're so selfless, General. What would I do without you?” was Ren's sardonic answer, turning his hand and pulling the Hux down further with a draw of the Force. His lips ghosted over the red-head's neck, soft and hot, much like his tongue that followed, sending a chill up the General as it drew long and wet over his skin.

“Go mad,” was Hux's brief response, reigning in his composure while his dutiful hand navigated slowly up Kylo's body—his too warm, firm, and supple body. And the General shifted in his place, playing it off as a necessity of comfort and utility, but the man's body under his hands made him hard in a quick flush, feeling his way up under the jacket along the other's sides and around the dip of his spine through gloved hands and skin-tight clothing. The tension on his body dropped as Ren released his hold, and Hux would chalk that up to distraction, huffing as his body landed on the Force-wielder's, a particular satisfaction in the impropriety curling his lips at their closeness and the obvious discomfort of the other. He shifted his left leg, knee pressing farther under the other's thigh as he spread him more, coat enveloping them while the General's hands clutched at the man's hips, thumb's rubbing along the rise of bone and the thick and unmistakable form of Hux's cock pressing firm against Ren's groin. He could feel the low groan that reverberated in Kylo's chest, repeating the action and earning another, Ren's hands encircling his shoulder's, fingers carding though those delicate rose-gold strands as Hux's mouth sealed over the line of tendon in Kylo's neck.

Kylo bucked up against the General and Hux could feel the familiar and odd sensation in the air of Force tension before something happened, brow furrowing at that and the next low sound that came from deep in the other's chest. His fingers snaked up along those tense obliques, tips playing with the edge of the man's pants before experiementally pulling at them. He took the slight rise of his body as invitation, sitting back and peeling away the garment until Ren was adequately exposed and flushing a deeper shade of red. There was scarcely a beat between the action and the leather-dressed fingers wrapping around his cock, thumb pushing up slowly along the ridge of frenulum, Kylo letting out a shuddering breath as his head fell back against the floor. Hux smirked as he ran his hand slowly up and down the shaft, admiring the sight of it against the pitch black wash of clothes that lay as backdrop, his gloves blending and disappearing those glimmers of skin as he moved. Whose pulse he was feeling in his thumbpad he wasn't sure, but it was quick and strong, anxious and needy, and he hoped it wasn't his. He reached into his jacket pocket, fishing around for the vial of lubricant he had hastily stashed while posturing for a medical wing inspection. His fingers caught the curve of the container, rolling it up into his hand and working the cap off. He withdrew his other hand from its slow ministration over Kylo's length, biting the tip of one finger to pull the glove off between his teeth, admittedly more hastily than he had wanted to reveal.

Those luscious brown eyes found Hux's own across Ren's body, nervous, but steeled, and darkened with lust. And Hux could feel his impatience grow, wanting to hear that broken, keening sound of when he first takes him, takes that power, owns him. He closed his eyes for a moment, rolling the viscous liquid between his fingers that he didn't remember pouring. He took in a deep breath and met that gaze again, eyebrows lofting in a silent 'ready?'.

Before Kylo could consider reconsidering, Hux had his fingers pressed urgently to the cleft of the man's ass, manipulating, teasing, and just shy of threatening. A gloved hand closed firm, but reassuring over Kylo's length again with a solid and long stroke. He shuddered again under the touch, body arching up slightly in a stifled groan, relaxing again just before drawing taut at the sudden intrusion, Hux's middle finger sliding deep into him with insistence. Kylo released the breath caught in his throat—no sign of weakness—dropping his knees farther open again and releasing his lower lip from between his teeth. He didn't dare look at Hux; he couldn't stand the eloquence, and he was right—this was injurious to his pride, and deliciously so.

Hux drew his hand back, sliding the digit back in more fully, wanting so eagerly to just force the man to blinding orgasm with just a few well placed strokes, but a quick weighing of options left him with the 'slow and humiliating' approach. And he would save some of the more savory aspects for just a few moments later, waiting purely for the other to adjust and to see if he would fold. But he just seemed to bend, specifically towards Hux's hand, pressing himself further into the contact, hips shifting and a particular turn of Hux's other hand over his length making him inhale sharply through his nose.

Ren's efforts to impress and surreptitiously admonish were rewarded with another finger, Hux's index, pressing in with the other, spreading that tight clench of muscle with a vindictive enthusiasm. Kylo made a sound, a restrained and well-fought sound, but one that undermined his attempted stoicism, and Hux just grinned a tight-lipped and lascivious bearing of his teeth, anticipating the next moment. When he was able to reliably plant his fingers in fully, he stroked up, fingertips brushing quickly and certainly over a span of nerves that made Kylo's whole body jump with a weak moan and writhe when the General continued the assault. An indulgent 'oh' was cut off before Ren could incriminate himself to his attraction, legs spreading slightly further apart as Hux's other hand ran deftly up and back down the man's straining cock, feeling the little leaps in his pulse through his glove. Hux's attention drew to a particular beat under his thumb, watching the swell and trickle of clear fluid that ran over the head and down the shaft, smearing under his fingertips. His eyes lifted, amusement renewed at the way Kylo's palms were pressed flush to each respective eye, elbows high in the air as he struggled with the sensation, lips beautifully parted in a swollen break that let little gasps and whimpers escape.

Hux took his time, marinating in the way the younger's body begged for the attention, even if his lips wouldn't make the utterance, explicitly anyway. He was certainly desperate, and such a vulnerable victim to his powerful lust—it explained some of his temper anyway. And he wondered what Kylo would be like after this, what he would become; ideally a little more manageable and less volitile in the way of the General.

A sultry moan shot a heat up the General's neck into his face and down through his aching length, and he finally needed it—need that sweet, tight, and resentful heat around him. And how perfectly naughty it will be to see his face on that first thrust. He withdrew his fingers, Ren dropped from his cloud of tantric pleasure to the reality of laying on the throne room floor, on his back, about to be fucked by General Hux.

Hux's eyes darted up again at the apprehensive shift he felt in the other, almost rolling his eyes—for someone who commanded the largest fleet in the galaxy and wielded unmatched power he certainly seemed like a nervous creature at times. Hux took a deep breath—and that was fine that Ren was nervous, better even. He wanted him nervous, wanted him wild and feral because when he broke him it would be so much more satisfying. He wanted that power at his mercy and begging for it. He shifted himself in and closer, body parting Kylo's knees farther as he leaned down, thighs sliding against the General's sides, Hux's hand bracing in the dark spill of Kylo's robe. He gave the other little room for protest, guiding his slicked head along the cleft until he could feel the give of the other's flesh. Kylo took in a sharp breath just before Hux pushed himself in, a low groan stifled by Kylo's tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth dropping his head back and bellowing the embers in Hux's loins. He supported himself on his legs for a moment, wiping the excess lube off along Ren's jacket before replacing his glove and settling himself over the other, arms pillared to either side as he slid himself in further, slow and easy in an attempt to spare the man the pain, or at least most of it.

Kylo's brow furrowed in a quick twitch through his body, craving that holistic warmth and humming delight that lit his body up, shifting his hips to try to further encourage the other. Their eyes met in equal annoyance, Hux's brow dropping in indignation. “Patience,” he scowled, the spiteful turn in Kylo's eyes the only indication of his next move, hand rotating slightly and pulling Hux forward in a swift yank that planted him fully in the man and everything seemed to still in a tense discomfort.

“That was unwise,” Hux chided through a tight jaw. Ren made a small noise, chest heaving up as the pain spread out through his body, electrifying and terrible. His body was taut and quivering, and, with reluctance, a glimmer of a sneer, Hux ran his hand over the man's face, watching him flinch at the contact. He persisted, thumb tracing over the edge of Kylo's cheekbone. “Just relax,” he offered, trying his best to sound soothing and not reprimanding.

“I know,” Ren hissed, jaw shifting and the General responding with agitated eyeroll. And there they were, stilled with hearts pounding and breath tense, Hux making small, comforting strokes up and down the man, smiling internally at the preposterousness of how they ended up here. Maybe it wasn't preposterous, per-say, but very unlikely. But here they were.

“May I?” Hux offered, clarity revealing the impatience in his voice, but he wasn't impatient, just uncomfortable. Ren's eyes found his in the low ruby glow of the room, dubious and black. “It will hurt less if I move,” he consoled, feeling ridiculous that he even had to explain the act. He waited a beat longer, and when he received no response, withdrew himself most of the way, earning an apprehensive noise and a bitter hiss. He pressed slowly back in, a firm hand pressed to his chest in response.

“I'm not sure if I can.”

“I don't wish to be plagued by your impulsive thoughts, Supreme Leader. I won't force you, but I am certain you will regret not continuing.”

The force against his chest softened and Hux had to hide a smirk. “Do not make me regret this, General,” Kylo warned, his own glowing pride veiling his trepidation. The general ran his thumb along the underside of the man's lower lip as Ren took in a breath at the further intrusion.

“You're certainly the prettiest Supreme Leader; shame you don't have the qualifications,” Hux mused, watching the subtle changes over the man's features, waiting for that event horizon of distraction.

“And you do; isn't that right, General?” Ren forced, tone even as he swallowed.

“You'll value me as your right hand,” he replied with a smug curl to his lips, pushing himself just a little farther in.

The other let out a stifled groan, fingers tightening against the red-head's chest, startling at the two gloved fingers that breached his mouth, pressing down against his tongue. Kylo's eyes flashed with danger, met with a sneering satisfaction on the General's face. Hux pulled his hips back again, sliding back in slowly, Ren's brow pinching and eyes narrowing for a moment, but not in dissatisfaction. Hux pulled his fingers back, smearing the saliva across the man's face as he turned away from the touch. “That's unsanitary,” Ren remarked, meeting the general's gaze again with a sidelong one that conveyed his diffidence.

“And you love that, don't you?” Hux replied with a mocking grin, rocking forward again, working his way farther in with each gentled urge. The General leaned down after a moment's pause, lips ghosting over the long and exposed line of the man's neck above his collar before sealing down with a hunger. Kylo stifled another treacherous noise, hand gripping the fabric against the General's ribs. Hux was able to negotiate a long rhythm in the man, teeth skating over tender skin before his tongue led a wet line up and behind Kylo's left ear. The General inhaled deeply into those raven locks, savoring the tempered cataclysm that lay underneath him, supplicative and acquiescent to his will and their shared desire.

Hux braced his chest against the other's as he reached back and under the other, taking a handful of his ass in each hand as he widened his knees and braced his footing, planting himself fully in Ren in one solid thrust. The grip in his uniform pulled tight, warm leather gripping the back of his neck, and a strange sensation of weightlessness that only lasted a moment; all of it forgone in Hux's mind to the indulgent and velvety moan Kylo surrendered. He repeated the motion, leather fingertips spreading up into his hair with a tremble in his legs and a more stifled sound that was broken into a gasp by another thrust. The General turned his head, lips just against the outer shell of Ren's ear. He turned just slightly more, left hand coming up to run tenderly through the other's hair, strands falling deftly away from his fingers. “I'm going to take you apart,” he whispered, low and heady, pulse in his voice. He thrust in again in a steady pace, Kylo's thighs tightening around him in sensory bliss, thoughtless and carnal and exactly what he craved.

Hux planted his other hand just next to Kylo's ribs, left braced now against his shoulder as he settled himself lower and cantered his hips forward, earning a breathy cry from the other—Hux's immediate reaction was to hush him, but who would hear them in here and he almost wanted someone to know. Almost. But the thought of their Supreme Leader being his to undo alone was intoxicating, and he looked so good under him, glimpses of ivory skin awash in a sea of black, stained with rose and breathless.

Kylo's fingers wound around the General's forearm, other hand finding his straining cock in a slick grip. “Ah, ah, ah,” the General scolded, lofting his brow expectantly. Ren's upper lip pulled up infinitesimally as his pace slowed and his head turned away from the General's burning gaze. He released himself, line of sight carefully observing from a sidelong glance as his hand stroked over the red-head's face, fingers spreading precum across his cheek and up to his hair, Hux recoiling with a snarl. The corners of Kylo's lips curled into a devious grin, eyes fluttering closed at a retaliatory thrust. Hux's hand closed firm around Ren's wrist, pinning it near his head to the gleaming floor, a resisted moan following and drawing the General's attention. Hux whipped his other arm quickly around the other's, snatching his wrist and pinning it to the other side of Ren's head, giving a sharp snap of his hips.

Kylo's brow pinched tight with luscious sound that pulled from deep in his lungs, jarred by the impact of the General's hips against him. He could see the man coming along nicely, plan executed well enough—maybe now he wouldn't be tortured by the horny and desperate imaginings of his Supreme Leader, though he was fooling himself to think he would be able to rid himself of _this_ image anytime soon; he was fine with that.

His hands slid Kylo's up farther, just above his head, and inches apart now. The condensation of their breath mingled in the chill of the room, and the heat built between them. Ren's length rubbed solid over fabric and a pitched up sound escaped him, fueling the insatiable fire Hux could feel roiling in his gut. His lips pressed firm to the exposed and tender skin just above Kylo's adam's apple, tongue and teeth pulling at skin until blood vessels broke, pulse pounding underneath. And he was close. He could feel the space around them shift, Kylo's clothes gaining a weightlessness to them that made them look as if they were suspended in water, hair following suit. And Hux wondered if this was always how it was with people of the Force, but he'd be damned if it certainly wasn't a more appealing side effect of their nature.

The General's thrusts became relentless, powering against the sensation that seemed to be effecting him as well, and to his observation, every free moving article in the room. Kylo's body moved with him, tremulous and pliant and nearing the brink. ' _Say my name_ ,' Hux thought, eyes bearing down on that elated and sublime, flushed and desperate expression Kylo wore.

And it was only moments later, those swollen and supple lips closed and opened around a single word, tone solid and holy as they spoke “Armitage” between them as he came, hands balled and body pulled taut and wild, streaks lashing across his and the General's uniform. Hux could feel the energy shift in the body under him, closing his eyes as his head dropped slightly while he let release find him, setting his hips flush against Ren's ass with each firm and finishing thrust. His arms trembled as he came down, eyes opening slowly to see the quick rise and fall of Kylo's chest under him, smiling at the stripes of white and following them up to the man's face, complacent and still like everything else around them. Ren's pupils consumed his eyes, lips flushed a raspberry pink and glistening from where he had recently licked them, parted and so delicious looking. And the General wanted them too—that last, final marker in his claim over their Supreme Leader. He ran his tongue over his teeth in thought, eyes finding the other's momentarily before he leaned down, pausing before completely sealing his mouth over the other's. Kylo's chest leapt, bumping into Hux's and giving the General a deeply smug satisfaction, tongue lathing possessively over Ren's. The other reciprocated in earnest, chasing their contact any time the General threatened to pull away because he wasn't going to win the war, but the battle could at least be a draw. Kylo moaned under him, resonating into the General who could feel himself being drawn in to the same, breaking away before he did with a wet breath. “Will that be all for now,” Hux leaned down, lips pressed gently against the angle of Kylo's jaw, “ _My_ Supreme Leader?”

Kylo swallowed as he turned into the other, closing his eyes for a moment to regain his cognition. “Yes, General. Thank you.” He spoke clearly, his voice seemingly unaffected, wincing as Hux removed himself from over and in him. He watched the glowing wall in the distance, distant himself in his thought, giving Hux plenty of time to submit the disheveled image of Kylo Ren to his memory as he tucked himself away and straightened his uniform, running his hands down the smooth lapel folds of his overcoat as it once against hung over his shoulders. Ren's eyes closed slowly, bringing a hand down next to himself as he levered upwards to his feet with a seamless Force buffer, redressing himself and frowning down at the stark evidence across his chest, looking up to the other's.

“That might be a problem,” Kylo remarked.

“Yes, we probably should have thought that through better,” Hux mused, eyeing the marks on Ren with a sneer turned hidden smile.

Their eyes met placidly, and Kylo let out a contemplative and short 'hm.'

 


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with some hot and steamy in the beginning, but then some plot-ish. It's really just the vessel for the porn because it has to make some sense to me. Back and forth ensues, and Kylo does some stuff.  
> Feel free to let me know how you like it, or if you don't. Like to hear either way, and thank you for the kudos and comments so far.  
> (Not proofread yet)

Kylo moaned lowly, heated and damp in the General's mouth as their tongues fought their grievances out. But his face and neck were burning, another jerk up of Hux's hips making Ren's brow furrow deeper with another desperate sound. His knees ached as they pressed into the hard angle of the throne, but the deep and complete pleasure it wrought through his body with each bounce and thrust put it far from his mind. Slender fingers gripped possessively against the rounds of Ren's exposed ass, stroking and curious as they moved back and fourth along his skin, savoring the way the muscle would twitch at a particularly well-received thrust and the shudder that would follow the dark Jedi's body up into his hands that carefully wove themselves into the now tousled, ginger strands of otherwise meticulously maintained hair.

Their lips parted, Kylo's lower pinned between Hux's teeth as he tried to pull back, drunkenly abiding the hold while the General pulled him down into a firm thrust that had the dark-haired man swearing in the little space between them, mouth meeting Hux's again in fevered desperation—desperation for contact and affection and mindlessness and whatever else this was. His feet flexed in his boots, pulling the General's knees apart just a little farther from where Kylo's ankles rest over Hux's thighs, fingers pulling tight in those wonderfully smooth locks of hair, absorbing the heat of the man's head and neck through his skin, searching out more contact, more kinetic sensation.

The 'whoosh' of the throne room door sent Kylo's body into a jarred rigidity, turning with homicidal fire that flashed over his eyes, hand up as the commander launched out of the room and in to the adjacent wall of the hallway, door slamming shut with a creaking force, panel crackling and spitting sparks as it crushed in to itself until it fell in pieces from the wall.

A gentle hand closed over the shaking claw of Ren's, guiding it down, other hand turning his jaw back towards Hux's level gaze with a quiet 'shush'. “Easy,” he soothed, a genuine placidity in his voice that drew Kylo's dark eyes to his. “You have to be easier on my officers,” he gently reprimanded. “That was probably important.”

“But he knows now,” he snapped, averting his gaze.

“So, let them know.” Hux could see the way the man recoiled on his lap, shoulders broadening defensively as he leaned back, head turned more to the side in revolted indignation. “What are they going to do?”

“Stage a coup,” he replied with the intonation of 'you fucking idiot' hanging on the words. And Hux just laughed—loud. Kylo's lip pulled up, a firm hand pressing along his face and through his hair in a patronizing stroke.

“You're so cute when you're stupid.” Hux shifted his hips under the other as best he could, a self-satisfied smile drawing up one corner of his mouth as the other tried to hide the flutter in his brow it caused, trying to maintain his pensive stoicism. “Do you want to go murder some Resistance fighters?” His tone was lilting and trying to hide his smile, but the patronizing ring was too obvious and earned him a sidelong glance that felt like it tried to melt him. “Or...” he hooked two fingers into the other's cowl, drawing him forward against Ren's affronted resistance, “I could work you back into a panting mess until you're screaming my name.”

A spill of red ran up Kylo's features again and Hux grinned until the man picked himself up with a grimace, removing himself from the throne and pulling his clothes back in order without a word. He looked back to Hux who just sat in his place on the throne, fingers of one hand resting contemplatively against his face while the other spread out over one of the arms, legs spread and cock still perfectly solid and framed by the parted, dark uniform. His expression was vague—intentionally so—and he just watched Ren with a knowing leer.

Kylo's brow dipped for a moment in uncertainly and self-beratement, pulling his gloves on as he walked towards the door, throwing it open in its mechanism with a startling force before leaving without a pause, sliding it back closed hard enough to hear the frame warp.

A small quirk of Hux's lips joined his narrowed eyes in bemused thought as the door slammed shut. Perfect.

 

\---

 

The throne room door finally slid open, General Hux stepping out with no sense of urgency, hands clasped behind his back as he stole a glimpse of the dented metal, crossing gazes with the repair crew. “Thank you. I expect it to be back to full working order by next cycle.” He met their gazes again with a keen stare before walking away, headed to the bridge. It was a ridiculous idea to even reinvent a throne room on a military ship of that class because the security didn't abide the same scrutiny as the Supremecy. Hux blinked hard at the thought, still mildly agitated at the door, the officer, the idea, and, most importantly, Kylo.

The door hissed open, and it looked as if no one had recently suffered the hand of their Leader, which was relieving to a degree. Their ground forces had made several successful infiltrations of Resistance groups, and it sounded as if they may be narrowing down their number of false leads. The sooner they could end this girl, the sooner, Hux imagined and, dare he say, hoped, Kylo Ren could get his motivations and direction in line with the rest of the Order. His intentions were not enough to navigate his volatility, and, as proven on Crait, he was too often distracted by his single-minded, self-satisfactory ambitions. Not that Hux had been complaining much about that lately, but that had become more of a means to a mutual end, or may even end in Hux's favor.

 

Kylo stood on the lower deck, gazing out at the nearby fleet with a distant disdain that was more accurately self-loathing. He was fixated on the exterior structure—it was flawed. Very flawed. As was the dreadnought. As are most of the First Order vessels. He closed his eyes at the twitch that developed under one, taking in a deep breath. A complete fleet redesigned was foolish and near impossible, but they would never pin down the Resistance with this archaic machinery. He needed Force-wielders—he needed his knights. He needed some connection to help him stabilize that wasn't forged of raw rage, resentment, and regret.

Somewhere in the back of the mind he could feel Hux approach, but as the man stood next to him it still came as a surprise. He swallowed as he turned his head just slightly in acknowledgment, eyes only lifting when the other reciprocated. Ren looked exhausted, and anxious, and pathetic, and if Hux could manage it, he would feel sorry for him, but he just raised an eyebrow, eyes piercing and judgmental, burrowing in to Ren's deepest insecurities and short-comings. “What are you looking at, Supreme Leader?” he thankfully injected into the shared stillness, not a fan of unnecessary discomfort, eyes diverting back out the window to the fleet as it listed past.

“I was examining the structural inferiority of our fleet compared to that of the Resistance.”

“What are you talking about? We command th--”

“ _You_ command,” he interrupted, eyes darting to the General for a fraction of a resentful second. “And yes, that's the problem. We are large—too large. One bomber and one x-wing destroyed a Dreadnought. Does that sound like an unstoppable force to you? We are weak. We are arrogant and worse for it. That girl will make them strong. Stronger than they've ever been, and we are not equipped to combat them.”

The General's instinct was immediate rejection—what would a boy who grew up moving rocks know about mass siege, but Kylo was unfortunately right about the Dreadnought. He closed his eyes for a moment of patience, reminding himself of pragmatism as his greatest weapon. “What, then, would you propose?”

“I want an army of small craft fighters. I want a group of soldiers who are raised knowing nothing but flying. I will see to their training. Clones, orphans, whoever, whatever... I need pilots. True, skyborne pilots. And not TIE fighters. We need a new aircraft.”

Hux scrunched his face slightly—that was extremely impractical and a high cost for a high risk position, but if it would abate Kylo's sense of inferiority then so be it. It could even work. “As you wish,” he responded, eyes finding Ren's in the reflection of the window.

There was a long pause as the gazed out at the stars past the ship, seconds that dragged into minutes.

“What is your position?” Kylo asked matter-of-factly.

“Sir?”

“What is your position?” he repeated more forcefully, and had a familiar tone in his voice that made him suspect he was about to be face first in the window or floor.

“General,” he responded firmly.

“And why is that?”

“Why am I a General?”

“What are you _only_ a General?” Kylo's head cocked slightly to the side, inquisitive and invasive.

“I never asked, only accepted. I fulfill the obligations bestowed upon me—I don't assume them.”

“You're a terrible liar as well,” Ren mused, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips just to aggravate Hux.

Before Hux could respond, Kylo turned on his heel, pacing away from him with a parting statement that left the Hux taken aback and suspicious. “Consider yourself promoted, Grand Marshall.” The man's footsteps faded down the hall and Hux was left with a bitter excitement. What was Kylo playing at?

 

 ---

 

Kylo was more laying across his throne than sitting in it, one leg up over an arm, the other draped out while he reclined back against the other side, scanning through the projected schematics of x-wing vessels, moving parts and re optimizing the interior propulsion system. He could feel his mind wander, though, and mull over the distress he must have instilled in his new Grand Marshall—two could play at that game and if the man's end game was power, power he would have, but it wouldn't be over Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

The door slid open, but he didn't turn, hiding a little smirk as the Grand Marshall approached—having not seen him in days must have gotten to him. “Supreme Leader,” Hux offered out of diplomatic necessity than desire. He hoped Kylo would extend him the same gratitude one day when he was groveling at his feet while Hux sat in his own throne as Emperor.

“Grand Marshall Armitage Hux...” he pandered, flipping through another schematic page. “To what do I owe this honor?”

“I thought it might be appropriate if the two primary commanders of the largest fleet and Order in the galaxy discuss directives once in a while, or are you content to keep flipping through picture books?”

“I'm attempting to recreate the energy genesis point of a fighter engine to be generated from the same Kyber cr--”

“Since when do you dabble in the thermogenic properties of space crafts?”

Kylo's eyes averted sidelong to the man, eyebrows up with that near perpetual pout as he redirected his attention back to the holoprint. “Since it became relevant, but, as you should know as our Grand Marshall, I do maintain my own craft.”

“Then can you keep your dreams to fighter crafts instead of the saturated, pre-teen fantasies you still seem occupied by?”

“I haven't slept in days, Grand Marshal.”

Hux recoiled slightly, affronted by the statement and annoyed that it had shown.

“Why, Grand Marshall Hux... what dreams have you been having?” Kylo's tone was saccharine and curious, deviously curious as he turned his head slightly more towards the man without moving his gaze from the next design he was working through. He could feel Hux bristle, a flush rushing up him and the way Kylo smiled; that knowing, obnoxious, self-satisfied smile that barely glimmered over those delicious and plush lips. Hux felt himself puff up, stalking towards the throne and stopping several feet away. He went to open his mouth, Kylo's hand drifting towards him with his gaze, meeting those fearsome green eyes before he could speak, and interjecting. “I have not slept in several days.”

“You have not slep—in--” Hux's pupils dilated and constricted quickly, shaking his head in a quick jerk before slapping the man's hand down. “How—you would--”

“Impressive. Your title is treating you well, I see.” He maintained the dark leer directed towards Hux, head tilting back as he surveyed the man.

“It's not my title,” he replied pointedly and emphatically with each word, “It is my specialized and honed skill and training that made me a superior officer and earned me my title.” He nearly spat as his lip curled in to a snarl.

“Then I was correct to promote you.” He smiled candidly, false and taunting, turning back to his studies and drawing the engine disassembly closer.

There was a pregnant pause between them, the air thick with frustration of many facets—Hux knew he was lying. He couldn't tell, but he knew it was him; he couldn't possibly be having those dreams—they were new, not processed memories. No. No, no. He was going about this all wrong. He would never be able to talk his way around Kylo Ren—the man had an expert hand in oral manipulation when his temper was quelled. No, Hux needed to target Kylo Ren's very accessible weakness. But to what gain? He just wanted to discuss strategy—how did this end up being the prelude to a seduction? Was it his dream? Was Kylo just permanently in his thoughts now?

He took a testing step, watching the man very purposefully ignore him, so Hux continued, drawing his right glove off as he made his way to the left side of the throne where Ren reclined back, sitting on the broad surface of the arm. He turned his body, reaching down and swooping his fingertips gently along the join of Kylo's neck and jaw, palm flattening along the curve of the bone and thumb guiding his hand up in to his hair.

There was a tight shift in the man that he futily attempted to hide, Hux's face tightening in victory. Hux pet him this way several times, feeling the slight tremble of the dark Jedi's muscle, the draw of his core, and the energy in his affect change. He hadn't moved the design he had been staring at, just watching it, either to repeat it to himself each time he was distracted or to desperately try to cling to his little game. Time to truly test his resolve.“You know, Supreme Leader, I never received the opportunity to properly thank you for the promotion—perhaps you would like to see how I am functioning in my new _position._ ” It sounded stupid even as he said it, the words leaving an expired taste over his tongue, but the heat under his hand ebbed the concern of dissuading the other. And the great Kylo Ren still couldn't hide or deny physiology.

There was a beat, and then another, and a distinctive swallow. “What do you propose?”

Hux's teeth bore in a grin—victory.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned


	3. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I've been sitting on this chapter a while, and I wanted to finish it to the end, but I figured I'd just break it up in to two(or three) parts. Thank you for the wonderful kudos and definitely comments;they're so good for me.  
> Enjoy!

Hux fingers wound around the base of his knife, sliding it out of his sleeve and resting it on the surface of the dresser. He darted a glance over his shoulder to the young leader who stood close to his hanging dress uniform, awkward and pensive. Kylo’s robes seemed to swallow him at times and made him look like he was just wearing some older siblings clothes. His pouty countenance made that seem more real, Hux noticing the curl to his lips at the thought. 

And the Grand Marshal could feel his own apprehension trickle in, seep like ink around his thoughts as he tried to keep his mind light. The sensation sobered him a bit more, thinking about the level of intimacy he had planned, and clearly not thought through. Their physical relationship was growing more intense, much more than either had anticipated. The desire for contact, for those passing gazes, tender strokes, skin to skin, lips to lips--it was all becoming too human. But, again, here they were.

Hux stole a glance back again, Kylo’s gaze completely drawn to him, and he realized he had been observing the feeling of his thoughts, thought, clearly, without resistance or disagreement. His eyes were keen, but sullen--he was so easy sometimes and other so difficult to read. “We don’t have to do anything,” Hux said evenly, staring down at his cuffs as he fidgeted with them to no real purpose or end. 

“I am aware,” Kylo responded with as much ambiguity, taking a step towards the other. “Though, I too wonder where this will lead.”  
“Ideally, nowhere.”

“Is that really your ideal?”

“We have to be realistic,” Hux responded, eyes lifting to the other as he drew closer still.

“I still have dreams about you,” he offered, hand pressed gently to Hux’s hip.

“I know,” the man responded with annoyance.

“No, no… I mean about us.” Hux index finger pressed to Kylo’s lips.

“Don’t bother me with such things. Let us just enjoy the time we have for now.” And Hux had thought about it too--really, applied far too much time to the thought. They could burn the galaxy to the ground and rebuild it together, and he had never thought of needing someone to help him with it, or stand at his side, but Kylo was a superior specimen, and his power was intoxicating. As was the sensation of that invisible leash wrapped tight around Hux’s hand. But there was a danger there--a humanness that screamed from his primal brain and drew him in deep to the vortex of Kylo and bridged their thoughts and desires. 

Their lips met with only little hesitation from either, Hux’s hands firm on Kylo’s upper arms as he held him close, captive. Kylo moaned at the intrusion of Hux’s tongue, a small pulse of Force pressing them closer, fingers clutching in to the Grand Marshal’s uniform. One of Hux’s hands found Kylo’s nearly solid length, lips pulling back in a grin that broke their kiss. “Too easy…” he teased, lips ghosting over the other’s before stealing another smothering, tongue-writhing act of possession. The heat that spilled up Kylo’s cheeks was a bitter cocktail of embarrassment, indignation, and dizzying lust, forced to swallow it down as the other’s hand clutched tightly around his groin. Kylo felt his heart speed up, backing up to gain some semblance of control, ground only lost as he backed into the inset armoire, catching himself with a hand on the edge. 

Hux stepped back, index finger hooked under the dark loop of fabric around Kylo’s neck, drawing him forward with a mocking grin. He followed complacently, quickly sinking in to the dark pit of lust that consumed his mind in these moments, and he wondered if Hux had just learned how to swim in it rather than drown.  The red-head directed the other around by the hip, backing him up to the dresser. “Up,” Hux ordered simply, Kylo swallowing as he obediently complied, lifting himself slightly and up on to the surface of the dresser, hands spreading over the smooth surface through thin gloves. Hux settled himself between Kylo’s thighs, pressing them as far as they would part in their recumbent  position. He swiftly pulled the cowl down, tongue drawing between the part in the uniform up the length of his trachea. He smiled at the taste of aftershave on his skin--they had parted since the throne room at Kylo’s request, and it was endearing that in that time he had shaven in addition to whatever else he was doing to ready himself. And as Hux’s mouth sealed over the man’s neck, he felt a swell of enthusiasm at the night they had before them--and Kylo was all his. Barely five years his younger and so deliciously inexperienced--no tactical or political necessity, and more likely frowned upon in Jedi religion. All of that power and trepidation and self-consciousness boiling his blood--wonderful. 

Hux leaned back, pulling the cowl off completely and discarding it on the floor, meeting the darkened gaze of the other as he watched him, still tense and unsure. “What can I do to assuage your discontent, Supreme Leader?”

“Tell me you love me.” He had said it so honestly Hux may have for a moment believed him, but they both knew that was the last thing either of them wanted to hear, so Hux just grinned, hand gliding around the form of Kylo’s jaw as he moved in for a kiss, other hand resting firmly over the man’s thigh, squeezing gently as their lips parted in wet-hot union. And Kylo could feel himself being drawn back into the moment--brief and miniscule existence that manifested in their form together, shared and so much the same, but so very different to the casual observer. But they were the same particles and atoms and energy, vibrating for each other and nothing more in this moment. They were an unstoppable force, but so inconsequential. And Kylo moaned, Hux hand having slid down to press against his cock, straining in the tight fabric of his uniform, nothing more important to him than this moment. 

His arms were wrapped around the Grand Marshal’s shoulder, and he didn’t recall putting them there, gloved fingers threaded into sun-red strands of hair as he pressed them closer, Hux’s groin hard and hot through his pants against Kylo’s. Nimble fingers made sudden and quick work of the fasteners at Kylo’s waist, zippers running opposite directions until the tunic parted, followed by the uniform jacket. The luscious black of the tight and silky underarmor glistened in the dull light and consumed it as the man’s fingers disappeared under the layers of fabric. Hux’s hands parted the uniform more, hands sliding effortlessly over the topography of Kylo’s chest and ribs, thumbs brushing purposefully over raised nipples. The chest under him hitched with a small gasp through the man’s nose, fingers tightening in Hux’s hair. Cold weathered planets made for a rousing time with Kylo’s attire, and Hux smiled to himself at the future pleasure of removing every piece.

Kylo’s body lurched with a pleading moan as Hux’s hand wrapped tight around the solid form of Kylo’s cock waiting aching and needy in his constricting pants. Hux pulled back from their increasingly desperate kiss with a wet smack and a near pathetic breath from the other. “I wanted to be sure I had your attention,” Hux mused, placid but stern and very heavy-handedly seductive.

“You have nothing but my attention,” Kylo breathed, eyes fixed on the other’s. Hux offered a condescending grin, fingers manipulating their way under the other’s waistband, toying with it until he had enough to ease it down, Kylo eagerly lifting himself up from the surface to aid the garment’s removal. His skin pressed bare to the still cool surface, cock springing forth as the Grand Marshal drew the fabric down slightly more. Kylo could feel the tense blush crash over his features, heat building over every inch of skin, and he gave a quiet huff at the firm, but delicate hand that closed around his length, thumb pressed tauntingly just under the head. The pliant slide of leather over him made the skin along his barely exposed thighs goosebump, eyes slowly drawing up from where they had fallen on the other’s actions. His gaze was met with the hallow and inscrutable one of the red-head’s, lips haunted by the past of a smile, but the look was, for the first time and very suddenly, understandable by the former Jedi; it was a struggle for control by the man. It was his own desperate hunger and need, suffocated and strangled, but reinvigorated in these moments; the rhetorical beast breaking at the cage bars, waiting to consume and rend Kylo and his power and lust. 

Hux stroked him, slowly, purposefully, eyes prying him apart. His other hand settled with fingertips braced against Kylo’s chest, pressing him back. He complied, sliding his hands back until they sensed the edge, reclined with growing tension. But the way those nimble and cruel fingers pulled at his length made him weak, lips parting with a hastened breath, heavy eyelids finally blacking his vision as his head dropped back. His legs quivered slightly before parting more, and he could feel the turn in Hux’s demeanor, smug and salacious like a nexu with its cornered prey.

His body jolted with a warm surge of pleasure, Hux’s tongue lathing a hot trail up the underside of Kylo’s length from base to tip, broad and slick. And Kylo moaned, low and with a twinge of embarrassment, forcing himself to stay still while the man repeated the action before taking the force-wielder between his lips. There came the indicative lift in gravity, almost negligible, but enough to assure Hux that the young leader was falling quickly into flexible and receptive. 

He sucked and taunted and teased him, patiently sculpting him into everything he wanted him to be, and Kylo ardently compiled, impatience growing that they could both sense. He needed that wholeness, that weakness, and that sticky-sweet melding that made everything and nothing make sense. 

The graceful slide of a drawer was not unnoticed by Ren, but it hardly pulled his attention away with the exception of the anxious delight he felt warm him more. He spread his legs slightly more that earned him a restrained chuckle against the tip of his cock, wanting nothing more in the moment to remind the Grand Marshal that he could well be on his way across the room at a moment’s notice, but he just tightened his fingers against the unforgiving surface, loose fabric pulsing around him in a gesture of restraint. That earned him a satisfied hum, middle finger and thumb slickly tracing a ring around the base of Kylo’s length. The force-wielder shuddered, hips cantering up with a moan that made Hux’s skin goosebump. Kylo’s eyelids slowly fluttered open--when had they closed--looking down at the other as his mouth worked effortlessly over the man’s length. And then he saw those eyes, fairweather green, and so keen and… tender. Certain, but with an expression that Ren had never seen from the other before. And the expansion of his pupils made him sultry looking, and it nearly took Ren’s breath away, a fiery swell crashing up him as he felt orgasm approach, the digital ring around the base of his cock tightening and squeezing just enough before he felt himself spilling into that liquid fire embrace of Hux’s mouth.

Ren let out a shaking breath, shoulder jerking once with a shudder as his body relaxed. He watched his wilting length slide from between those pearly-glossed lips, Hux smoothly righting himself as he stood before the other, carefully extruding the saliva and semen blend from his mouth into his bare palm, examining it thoughtfully for a moment before looking up to the other with a wry smile. “I wonder what this would demand on the market--at one of the gilded planets. I wonder if someone would pay a nova crystal for it or if would be abhorred like a plague.”

Ren swallowed hard, uncertainly--he couldn’t conjure the focus to prowl Hux’s guarded mind, though he tried. “Who would believe you? They would demand verification,” he responded cooly, hoping the buffer of callousness wasn’t as transparent as it felt. 

The red-head just let his lips break with a flash teeth and a sense of hubris. He bit the tip of his other glove, pulling it off and letting it fall, reaching his middle finger up to his left eye and delicately removing a small lens, a brief circle of light coursing through it and it was instantly recognizable by Kylo. There was a tightness in the air between them, not imagined or sensed, but very physical, and the pressure grew, a palpable grip on the atoms in the air. 

Before the miasma choked him, Hux spoke. “It wasn’t recording.” There was a momentary lapse, a trusting softening that happened in Kylo’s demeanor and affect. “But I want this to be a very sobering lesson for you, Ren.  _ You  _ cannot afford to trust anyone.”

Kylo felt his lip pull up at the insinuation and adversely himself weaken at his name. Was this still part of the ‘lesson’? His gaze became distant, eyes drawing down to Hux’s upturned palm. “I don’t trust anyone,” he replied with diffidence, defensive of a wounded spirit. 

“Well, you certainly made it easy enough for me. What if I were broadcasting?” 

A faint smile crossed over Kylo’s lips, eyes lifting to the other’s who stared back at him with a hard curiosity. His eyebrows lofted just before he spoke, making himself seem less threatening. “I have all non-direct-line transmissions disabled from your quarters.” He offered a slight huff of what would be amusement, but came out as exhaustion. 

Hux was startled by the statement, line of sight darting over to the com-pad on the desk and conducting a quick survey around the room. “...how?”

“I’d have to trust you to tell you that, Grand Marshal.”

“Don’t look so smug,” he snapped, but it was barely a bite, not even enough to constitute a raised hackle. And Ren just stared at him with that insufferable, sex-addled look, infatuated and cunning, and to clever; and Hux couldn’t stand or get enough of it. He stepped forward, discarding the lens from his hand so that he could glide his fingers along the exposed length of the man’s neck, up in to his hair. His digits curled with a swift, but gentled yank, Ren still baring his teeth in a pained grin. “Your cleverness doesn’t make you less of a wanton tart.” 

“I thought you liked that about me,” he offered lowly, hand tracing up the midline of the other’s uniform. 

“More than I care to admit.” He leaned forward, lips ghosting over the cleanly shaven ridge of Ren’s adam’s apple, tongue darting out for a quick taste before his mouth sealed over his skin in an assertive directive down. Kylo gladly complied, head dropping neatly between the bracers of the concave wall and just beyond the edge of the desk. 

“Plans for my future children then? A Canto Bight special?”

“If you want to name it that, it may work; regardless, I’m going to return them to you.” 

Kylo’s lips curved up at the edges once more, mind devising many ways for which that may be accomplished, ideally in a less horrible fashion than some that came to mind. The insistent press of a hand under his knee narrowed it down and was finalized by the too slick swipe of cool viscous liquid along the cleft of his ass. The quick jump in Ren’s thighs offered Hux some satisfaction; oh yes, they still had an interesting evening ahead of them.


End file.
